Honest Game Trailers - Pokken Tournament
Pokken Tournament is the 92nd episode of the''' comedy series '''Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Pokémon fighting video game Pokkén Tournament. ''It was published on April 5, 2016. ''Pokken Tournament ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokken Tournament on YouTube "From the developers of adorable creature cage fighting games, comes the franchise spin-off so obvious it's unbelievable it took 15 years to come out." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokken Tournament'' Script From the developers of adorable creature cage fighting games, comes the franchise spin-off so obvious it's unbelievable it took 15 years to come out. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Step into the King of Pocket Fist tournament, where you'll pit your favorite childhood monsters against each other in real time combat and become the very best like no one ever was -- by spamming the cheapest move you can find like it's going out of style! Get ready for the most original game in the Pokemon franchise since Pokemon Snap, as Game Freak takes half of a Naruto-style 3D arena fighter and half of a traditional 3D fighting game, adds a dash of ''Marvel vs. Capcom and just kinda throws 'em all together, but somehow comes out with a pretty competent fighting game anyway! That doesn't play anything remotely like 'Tekken! Prepare to battle your pokemon in the Ferrum League, a region that seems to completely ignore the rules of the rest of the pokemon universe. As you fight one pokemon through a series of battles, with other training also only fighting using one pokemon, like all the bug catchers and psychic kids went and formed their own union! Dive into the colorful and extremely tiny roster of the Ferrum League, and choose from some of your favorite monsters from all generations, such as: the lovable mascot Pikachu; the original fighting Pokemon Machamp; th ferocious Charizard; a.. wizard fox?; a... laser dog; a... another Pikachu?; and a chandelier! Really?! Of all the 720 pokemon, they picked a light fixture? What are you smoking Nintendo?! Experience pokemon on pokemon action more brutal than you've ever seen it before. With gameplay that still plays like baby's first fighting game, as complicated motions are thrown out for simple directional commands, and you can pull of crazy combos and devastating attacks by mashing a single button -- if you can see anything under the constant onslaught of particle effects! Then build u your gauge and unleash support pokemon to help you when you're in a pinch, or -- don't! Because they're basically useless! Except for Magicarp. Magicarp's alright! Immerse yourself in the ankle-deep puddle that is the story mode, where you'll play battle after battle with absolutely no narrative -- except for the random dude you stop who really want to tell you something afterwards. Until you finally climb to the top of your current league, and earn the right to get stomped by Shadow Mewtwo, in a supposed-to-lose fight, in a story experience so lazy, it makes the normal Pokemon stories look like The Witcher 3. Once you've blasted through the hundreds of offline battles, and the paper-thin story mode, take your game online -- and get immediately destroyed by everyone! Then realize the incredible easy AI you've been playing this whole time, has set you up to fail! As people that actually know how to play fighting games body you up and down the arena. Oh, man! Do you really have to put my win:loss record out there like that? 8 Wins: 1 (12.50%) ''Even 'Street Fighter' doesn't do that! So bust out your abridged pokedecks, synergize with your syngery stone, and play the Pokemon fighting game we've always deserved. Because there's no other way to find out how awesome it is to stone-cold stunner someone with a Pikachu! Starring: Rey Mouseterio Jr.; Furry Hermione; Sharnado; Miss Cleo; If Goro Had Sex With A Bird; Drogan; Dog Jesus; Scary Meowth; Not Mexican Pikachu; Slimer; Diamond Dog; Harem Pants; Gex; A F@#king Chandelier; and You Should Get That Checked Out. for ''Pokkén Tournament ''was 'Furry UFC.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Furry UFC' Throw on a sick vest, get some awesome lighting behind me, and I'm ready to get beat up online! Trivia * There are also ''Honest Game Trailers for many other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokemon Sun & Moon, Pokemon X & Y, Detective Pikachu and Pokémon Go. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Pokkén Tournament has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha said the Honest Trailer was "a doozy." He observed, "Smosh mocks the game’s selection of unlikely playable characters, attributing humorous new names to most of them. The game’s particle effects, shallow story, and repeated usage of cheap moves make perfect targets for Smosh to take shots, but the jabs at Pokkén Tournament aren’t without subtly positive remarks." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Smosh Presents: Pokkén Tournament (Honest Game Trailers) ' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Fighting games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Nintendo Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Japan Category:Bandai Namco Studios